1. Field of the Inveniton
The present invention relates to compositions and a process for obtaining improved wash- and cleaning-resistant textile finishes by impregnation with aqueous dispersions of customary reactive copolymers or condensates containing perfluroalkyl radicals, with simultaneous use of water-dispersible polyisocyanate mixtures whose NCO groups are not blocked.
2. Description of the Related Art
Oil- and water-repellent finishing with very different reactive polymers or condensates which contain perfluoroalkyl groups has been disclosed (European Offenlegungsschrift 073,364; U.S. Pat. No. 3,356,628). These finishes can be combined with known finishing compositions, it being possible in particular to mention methylolated compounds, but also diisocyanates. It is disadvantageous here that finishing with the diisocyanates must be carried out from solvents (aqueous emulsions are unstable) and the improvement in the cleaning resistance remains insufficient.
As a further development, EP 0,196,309 furthermore discloses that oil- and water-repellent finishes having reactive polymers or condensates which contain perfluoroalkyl groups can be obtained in aqueous dispersion with compounds containing isocyanate groups, the compound containing isocyanate groups having to be present completely in blocked form. It is disadvantageous in this case that the compounds containing isocyanate groups contained in the aqueous dispersion are present in blocked form, such that for the release of the isocyanates treatment at a temperature of 150.degree. C. for a period of 2.5 to 5 min is necessary. The release of the blocking or masking agents, which can pass into the waste air, is also disadvantageous for reasons of toxicology and occupational hygiene.
It was therefore desirable to provide wash- and cleaning-resistant textile finishes having reactive copolymers or cocondensates containing perfluoroalkyl radicals which can be applied from aqueous dispersion, can be cross-linked at low temperatures and which have a better environmental compatibility.